I Donut Know
by gleekygeek
Summary: I was sick. I was bored. Then I heard someone knock on the door. "Donut?"


Summary: I was sick. I was bored. Then I heard someone knock on the door. "Donut?"

Quinn's POV

I woke up to the sound of a lawnmower. I had a fever and a headache and because of that, I didn't want to get up just yet. It seemed to be after noon already and I laid there for a few minutes before I decided to get up and get some "breakfast". Having a headache, I was going really slowly down the stairs. I felt like an old lady.

"Oh Quinnie, you're awake! I was worried you'd be asleep forever," my mom said. _Like Sleeping Beauty? Haha. Nice one, Quinn. Oh God, why am I talking to my self like this?_

My mom had to go to work so she left and I went hunting for my breakfast. I, trying to stay in shape, decided to stick to a light meal...but what to eat? I opened up the pantry. Scanning, scanning, scanni - found something! Cheerios. "Of course." So I poured a little milk into my bowl and just a little of the Cheerios and that is my breakfast. (I'm telling you, LIGHT meal.) I went to the living room, turned on the TV and started eating my cereal.

I was watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Brittany and Santana. I was actually hoping they'd tell me if there was any homework for any class but who was I kidding? These two? Tell me anything about homework? How silly of me to even think of it.

"Sup, Q," Santana said. Brittany waved at me and smiled. She also gave me a card that looked like she made it herself. It said, "Get beter, Quinn. And go bak to skool." Around those words were drawings of cats and gummy bears. It made me smile a bit.

I just greeted them, let them come in and they went into the living room. They started gossiping about stuff that happened at school today and how I "just had to miss it". I wasn't really listening. I mean, it was a nice gesture of them to come by but they usually do this without me having to be sick. After all that chit-chat, they soon left, San's pinky intertwined with Britt's pinky. As usual.

After sometime, I got a few texts from Mike, Tina and Artie telling me to get better. Finn and Lauren (and Puck but it was through Lauren's post) posted stuff on my Facebook wall. Rachel sent me an email about everything I missed out in Glee club and a few other things on some homework that I'm mostly excused for.

And then Mercedes called up. "Girl, hope you get better. I can come over and get you anything if you'd like." I just thanked her but it's best if she not come over because she too could get sick. I know Brittany and Santana came over but they didn't come with a message telling me they'd be coming over.

I started watching some TV again. I also ate a few strawberries (which were delicious by the way). It was pretty cold so I warmed myself up. I was already wearing my warmest clothes (for the house), a super thick jacket and I had 2 blankets wrapped around me.

I continued doing so until I heard someone knock on the door. _I wonder who it is_. I got up slowly and walked to the door and opened it.

"Donut?" It was Sam.

I was giving him this what-are-you-even-saying look. "First of all Sam, there's a doorbell so you can use that. Second, what?" He must have understood by now that I didn't quite get what he meant by asking me the word donut and so he surprised and presented me with one in his right hand.

"I meant, do you want a donut? Oh and I hope you get well soon," he said with that dorky smile of his. It was cute. For a smile, I mean. I smiled back at him but of course, I will not take that donut. It's a donut! I'm trying to stay fit over here.

"Look, Sam. I appreciate the offer…of the donut but no thanks. I'm trying to stay thin and fit," I told him, trying not to sound harsh. He then looked at me with these determined eyes trying to tell me something.

Just then, I blink and he disappears like a ninja. _I bet he'd love it if I told him that. _I feel a tap on my back and I turn around and find him suddenly stuffing my mouth with the donut.

"Sa-mmmahhdhaldkjeuiadk-what are yo-ajdfal…" is basically what I sounded like with my mouth being stuffed with that donut. Apparently, he had a whole box of them and he felt like sharing them with me.

After all that stuffing my mouth with a donut, I decided that I would accept the donuts because I'd rather eat them properly than by them being shoved down my throat. But then it got me curious. I understand that he wanted to tell me to get well soon but he could've greeted me through the internet or through text. Why face-to-face? Because of the donuts?

"Sam…Why'd you want to tell me face-to-face?" I asked him. I put on a face that probably came off as "clueless little girl" to him.

Sam's POV

God. She just had to look like a clueless little girl. She's so cute when she's not in her Cheerios uniform and when her expressions are so different. I mean, she's pretty when she's in it but she's not exactly cute with it on. I looked at her and she gave me a look that looked like she was asking me, "Well?" I didn't really know what to say. Probably because I didn't know the answer myself.

I was about to move in closer (Note: We're sitting down on her couch.) but I figured that wouldn't make sense. _She's asking you a question. She's waiting for your answer! _

I figured that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tell her the truth which is exactly what I did. "Quinn, I….uh…I'm not really – er – I don't actually know why I came here. I just wanted to make the thought count more (?) and I really had this feeling you'd like the donuts." I stuttered. IN FRONT OF QUINN FABRAY, OF ALL PEOPLE! _Not cool, Sam. Not. Cool. _

She probably thought I was some weirdo who had this craving for donuts now. I mean, we're friends but we're not that close. Then I heard her giggle. I turned to look at her and I was right. She was, in fact, giggling.

"Sam, oh Sam. That's actually pretty sweet of you. And for that, I will accept your donuts. But please, I can't finish this all by myself. Go ahead. Eat some," is what she said. I was quite shocked and pleased. She said it was sweet of me to do so. _Score! _I may also be on a diet but denying a donut from her is the most stupid thing I've ever heard of.

We started chowing down on some and she decided we should play a game. I thought she was right. It was pretty awkward hearing the sound we made whilst chewing.

Her game was just the regular thing. Throw some food at each other and catch it with our mouths. We tore the donuts into small pieces so they'd fit in our mouths…well, I bet someone would've said my mouth didn't need those small pieces of donuts to fit.

Anyway…this is where we play. She started laughing because she kept missing and I caught everything. It's probably because of the size of my mouth and how little she tried to catch them. They did hit her nose multiple times.

"Sam! Stop – hahahaha – I can't stop laughiii – HAHAHAHA!" Quinn looked extremely different. Her face was all red and she was rolling on the floor. I didn't find it THAT funny that she kept missing the donut pieces but apparently, she did. I was actually staring at her already and I guess she noticed so she tried to stop and calm herself down. I found it funny that she was going crazy about the fact that she couldn't catch food with her mouth. It was also really cute.

I looked at her again. She looked like she was about to tell me to stop again so I said, "I'm done, I'm done! I stopped throwing food at you….now, YOU stop laughing. It's – uh – pretty weird." That's when she really stopped. She was still smiling, though. But then, she turned around, walking away slowly. I didn't want her to feel bad so I did what just popped into my head.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" I laughed inwardly when I said that. And I did start tickling her. She fell to the ground with laughter and I tickled her neck, stomach, knees, arms and all over her legs. Those super hot legs…makes me want to…_NO SAM! You can't do anything to her. Stop thinking about that kind of stuff. _

As she was lying on the ground, with me on top of her, tickling her, her hair was spread out and her hands were trying to hit me but she couldn't really focus on that, she was laughing too hard. Today has graced me with the blessing of seeing Quinn Fabray go crazy with laughter and I am grateful for that.

Just then, I too was being tickled by none other than Quinn Fabray. She kept tickling my stomach (more like abs) and a little bit of my legs. That just means one thing. I couldn't hold myself up much longer.

Quinn's POV

I had to get a little revenge for that massive tickle attack. His abs looked like a good spot to tickle and I must say, _nice. Very nice. _But that probably wasn't the best idea.

CRASH! He fell on me. His face is…on my chest. "Uh Sam! Get off, please!" I suddenly saw his face change. He had this smirk on and wasn't getting off of me. I was starting to think he was enjoying this moment. I then only realized how stupid we looked. He looked like he was "planking" on top of me which was awfully strange. He wasn't moving and I was really curious – if that would be the right word – as to why he was still on top of me. "What are you doing?"

"I donut know," he said with a half-smirk, half-dorky smile thing that was pretty hot, actually. I just started to laugh and I don't even know how that was possible. After a "joke" like that? Me? Laugh at that? Maybe it was because his face was so cute after he said it, I couldn't contain myself.

I don't know how it happened but he finally got off of me and I guess I was satisfied. He was also laughing a bit and ate more donuts. "You know what?" I started. "Screw this being fit thing. I'm going to eat more donuts."

"I don't want you fat now. I mean, you'd still be amazing and all but come on. You? THE Quinn Fabray? You can't eat THAT much," he said while handing me a donut. I had to agree. I wouldn't let that happen…but I still wanted some donuts and no one could stop me. I mean, it's not like I was going to be obese after eating a few more donuts.

We just sat there, chatting and eating more donuts, occasionally taking sips out of our glasses of water. I found it a bit awkward after awhile.

Sam's POV

We were just sitting there. We weren't really doing anything. Just eating those donuts she loved so much and chatting a bit. Then there came this silence. _Ask her something. Don't just sit there and do nothing. Say something. ANYTHING._

"Do you like me?" I just heard it come out. Quinn just asked me a question that was completely out of the blue and I wanted to answer truthfully but I was not sure if it would ruin our friendship or something like that. Her face was filled with sincerity and I really was unsure of how to respond. I guess she then noticed that I was quite taken aback by the question and that I was quite confused, too, because she then said something that caught me a little off guard. "Well…to tell you the truth, I like you." She smiled sweetly at me.

"I…uh…I'm not – er – not sure…I like you, too, Quinn. I always have," I told her. She was looking so deeply into my eyes as I did the same to her.

I couldn't help myself. Her eyes, her hair, and that little bit of icing on the corner of her mouth. Everything about her at that moment made me realize that now was the right time. Then I kissed her.

Quinn's POV

I felt something on my lips and I notice that that something was Sam's lips. It was completely uncalled for but nevertheless pleasant. His soft lips were so gentle and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about him saying or better yet stuttering those words. It was so cute and so sincere and sweet.

Our lips parted and that dorky smile came up. It wasn't just him, though. I had it on, too. I didn't even know it was possible for me to have one of those but with Sam, anything's possible. _I should tell him that someday. He sure would be happy. _

He then hugged me and I hugged him back. "I've always liked you too, you know," I told him. "But what was that kiss for?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. Just a tad bit curious, I was.

He sort of smirked at me. "I donut know. Maybe because of that bit of icing that was on your lips awhile ago. Sure was delicious." And then a wink.

My eyes went wide. I didn't even know that there was icing on my lips – "But that's not really the reason, you know that, right? Hehe. Cute, though," he added, reassuring me, I guess. I didn't really know what to say after that.

Sam's POV

She tiptoed and then kissed my nose and said, "We're out of donuts. I'm ordering another box." She then winked and walked away.

More donuts? Really? This girl is perfect.


End file.
